


You are my candy girl and you've got me wanting you

by viudanegra



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Domestic Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra
Summary: Tonight, the Batfamily had a very important mission: getting the best treats there were in all of Riverdale.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	You are my candy girl and you've got me wanting you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toniboonch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/gifts).



> Kenz, this is literally trash and was writing in a few hours because I couldn't think of anything else to write after I got the idea, so even if you hate it, please pretend to like it for my sake. Happy birthday, baby! 🥳 Love you 💜

Toni looked at her reflection in the full length mirror, making sure that her costume was in place and she wasn't missing any detail. When she had gone blonde during the summer out of boredom, Cheryl had suggested she kept it until after Halloween so they could dress up as more updated versions of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. The last time they had worn the costumes, they hadn't even left Thistlehouse, but now that the twins were old enough to enjoy trick and treating, they couldn't have picked a better theme.

She had dyed the tips of her hair half pink-half blue, and she had decided to go with the Birds of Prey version of Harley, so she was wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a pink top underneath, her baseball bat swinging from side to side as she inspected her reflection.

"Have you seen Junie's glasses, my love? She doesn't seem to know where she placed them earlier and it's the only detail missing from her Robin costume," Cheryl asked as she entered their bedroom, the 6-year-old girl in question hot on her heels.

"I saw Woody wearing them earlier, when we were grabbing a snack in the kitchen," Toni replied before focusing her attention on her niece. She was dressed as Carrie Kelley, her red hair the perfect shade to match that of the iconic female Robin. They had even gotten her a pair of fake glasses to make her look more like the character, glasses that were apparently missing at the moment.

"Woody! Gimme my glasses!" Juniper shouted as she started running back to the bedroom she shared with her twin brother, and the couple couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. They were growing up so fast.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Quinzel?" the redhead asked playfully, and that was when Toni finally noticed her girlfriend's costume. It wasn't the same one she had worn all those years ago, but rather a more modern one. Gone was the bodysuit and it had been replaced by green leggings covered in leaves, a white top and a darker green leather jacket, similar to what the cartoon version of Poison Ivy usually wore. Definitely more weather friendly for a town like Riverdale at the end of October.

"Ready when you are, Miss Isley," Toni replied with a wink before wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck and pulling her head down for a soft kiss, which was interrupted seconds later by the twins yelling at each other from across the house. "Some things never change," the blonde said with a roll of her eyes as they pulled apart before making their way to the children's bedroom to investigate what was going on.

"Why must you always be bickering about something? You're not even teenagers, yet," Cheryl whined lightly as they approached the twins, and Dagwood was quick to defend himself.

"It's Junie's fault! She's always yelling at me about something! She's accusing me of being a thief!"

"You _are_ a thief!" Juniper interrupted before Dagwood could continue his explanation. "You took my glasses!"

"Did not! They're still in the kitchen!" Dagwood replied with as much exasperation a 6-year-old could muster.

Toni and Cheryl just looked at them with amused expressions.

"Then why didn't you say so from the beginning?" Toni asked, confused.

Dagwood sighed, clearly already tired by this subject, his red eyebrows coming together as he frowned. "Because Junie just started yelling at me. She's always yelling at me!" he said the last part with a tone of frustration, his blue eyes filling with tears that pulled at Toni's heartstrings.

"Woody, you know that's false. Your sister just tends to be a little too… Blossom for her own good sometimes, and that's why she loses her temper rather quickly. But she loves you dearly and I'm sure she didn't mean to raise her voice at you on purpose. Am I right, Junie?" Cheryl asked her niece as she wiped the couple of tears that had leaked from Dagwood's eyes, the older redhead's own eyes looking a little watery.

Juniper was shifting on her feet uncomfortably, her green eyes not letting any tear fall. She was just that stubborn. "I'm sorry, Woody," she murmured timidly before sniffing.

"Now, hug it out you two so we can leave before everyone else gets the good stuff," Toni said jokingly, making the others chuckle before the twins hugged and murmured apologies once again.

"Auntie T, could you help me put on my mask?" Dagwood asked politely.

"Sure thing, Mr. Wayne. Babe, can you take Junie downstairs to get her glasses so we can leave?" the blonde asked, and Cheryl just nodded, pecked her lips and took her niece's hand to take her to the kitchen so she could pick up the last item of her costume.

After Dagwood went back to his room to grab the Batman scowl that he had left on his bed, Toni took it from his hands and knelt in front of him so she could put it on his head, making sure he could see without a problem and that the material wasn't too tight. When everything seemed in place, she kissed his covered forehead before standing up. "A very handsome Batman," she reassured him, getting a shy smile and pink cheeks in return.

Taking his pale hand on hers, they made their way downstairs to meet the other redheads, and not for the first time, Toni realized how lucky she was to call this her family.

She must have gotten lost on her own little world because Dagwood was suddenly tugging from her hand and Juniper was looking at her funny.

"Everything alright, my love?" Cheryl asked, her head tilted to the side the tiniest bit, and Toni couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"More than perfect, baby," Toni replied as she opened the front door.

Tonight, the Batfamily had a very important mission: getting the best treats there were in all of Riverdale.


End file.
